


bargain

by renjunies



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunies/pseuds/renjunies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blame Shin Hoseok, this was all his idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	bargain

Changkyun picked up the purple spray can and shook it vigorously before beginning the destruction of the headmaster's car. Three cans later and the previously meticulous car was sporting a rather large painting of a penis, a tag which spelled out the letters m and x and, of course, a few explicit words. After admiring his handiwork for a few seconds he threw the cans into his backpack and made his way back into the school building.

"Oh, my God. You actually did it." Changkyun's friend, Jooheon, exclaimed when the younger boy relayed the previous event to him when they, along with Gunhee and Hyunwoo, met up at lunch. 

 

"Of course I did. The son of a bitch deserved it." He said forcefully. 

Their headmaster was notorious for being (as their friend, Minhyuk, had once said) everything disgusting shoved into one person. He was racist, homophobic, sexist, misogynistic; any offensive opinion you can think of, he has it. Furthermore, he was known for his harmful comments towards students, punishing students for things they didn't do, obnoxious behavior and the list goes on. 

"True. Next time, let me help." Jooheon said with a wink, followed by a hum of agreement from his boyfriend. The four of them finished their food and went to their respective lockers after making plans to meet up after school. 

 

Changkyun opened his locker and took out the books he needed for his last two lessons, he was putting them in his bag when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kihyun, the boy who sat in front of him in his Literature class, he closed his bag and slung it on one shoulder. 

 

"Do you need something?" He asked politely as he inclined his head to the right in a questioning gesture. 

 

"I saw what you did earlier. To the car, that is." The redhead accused as he leant against the locker next to him. "I could easily tell the headmaster." Changkyun almost laughed. Kihyun honestly thought he'd cared if he got caught.

 

"What do you want from me?" He asked playing along.

 

"A date." Kihyun murmured and Changkyun could feel his face heat up at the unexpected statement.

 

"What? You mean a date with me?" He asked causing Kihyun to roll his eyes.

 

"No. I meant a date with Kim Jonghyun. Yes, a date with you." He said sarcastically but the small giggle he let out ruined the sardonic nature of the comment. Changkyun smiled at the boy's laugh. A date with him wouldn't be too bad, he told himself as he looked at the decidedly attractive boy in front of him - who was currently wearing an adorable flush matching that of Changkyun's.

 

"Cute." He muttered. "You know, if you wanted a date you could have just asked me." Kihyun looked down at floor.

 

"Blame Shin Hoseok, this was all his idea." Kihyun said quietly his previous confidence fading into embarrassment. "Do you wanna get coffee with me after school then?" 

 

"Why don't we go now?" The dark haired boy said after checking the time. "We've already missed the first ten minutes of this lesson it couldn't hurt to miss the rest of it." 

 

Kihyun smiled mischievously and agreed with him.  
Fifteen minutes later and they were sharing ice cream and drinking coffee in the small cafe on campus, hands entwined under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad and short but i saw a thing on tumblr and i couldn't help myself idk 
> 
> also changki needs more attention so..
> 
> ps the tag he painted is the monsta x logo


End file.
